


Watch the Breakdown

by selfinduced



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (2018) RPF
Genre: Black Panther (2018) cast, M/M, wakanda in my pants spring fling 2018, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Post-premiere night drunken camaraderie.





	Watch the Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horseshapedfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshapedfire/gifts).



> who wanted Hand Discourse. ::lipstick print emoji:: 
> 
> For those who hadn't noticed: Chadwick Boseman has [yaoi hands in real life](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/417894622711250955/436365776107339777/hands_bruh.jpg), and [Michael's publicly bemoaned that his are genetically small](https://youtu.be/QWj8uuvgcME?t=6m7s).

It starts like this:  
 

Lupita is lying with her back against the headboard, slumped sideways into Danai, who is actually asleep sitting up, head thrown back and mouth open, while Letitia keeps snickering and taking pictures of her. First with her own phone, and then Kaluuya hands her his phone, takes it back, then Winston--

but Lupita, to her credit, is mostly focused on what Michael is saying.

 

"So you've _never_ , _ever_ been with a dude." She sounds like this is somehow a surprise.

Michael, like the drunk ass idiot he is, is giggling up at her, "Naw naw, look, I just never, you know, _butt_ stuff."

Lu nods like this makes total sense, "Oh, yeah, ok, so," she pauses to watch his hand as he reaches above to hand his phone to Titia, without looking, because somehow he's kept track of the snickering behind him and needs a photo of the always composed and collected Danai looking like an idiot while sleeping, and Chadwick respects this about him, his ability to keep track of other people's conversations around him that he's not involved in, and Chadwick himself would join in on the phone passing if he hadn't already snapped the best shot from his vantage point on the chair where he's--lounging, comfortably drunk, with his face mostly hidden by his blazer which he's taken off to hang on the back of the chair and over his own face.

 

He's napped in worse places, and his own hotel room, where his brother is hopefully asleep, is at least two doors down from this one, and he's sure Michael doesn't mind, seeing as how he invited them all in here for more drinks and "Just conversation, aight? I'm all alone in my room and y'all got dates. C'mon, when we all gon have a moment like this again?" and they'd all gone, followed his dimples and his dimpled ass into the bed.

Not Chadwick though. He followed as far as the armchair across from the bed and staked it out as his throne and kept his blazer on his lap and his hands to himself because--well. Them damn dimples. And that shirt half undone because Michael "couldn't breathe" or some shit when everyone knows he can't keep his clothes on for more than a minute except for those damn hoodies and they're all lucky the pants are still on, though there _was_ that moment when he was lying back on the bed trying to take off his belt and Danai and Winston were helping while Kaluuya kept giggling and falling down on the other side of the bed about "Man this gay shit" and Michael yelled back "You just jealous cos you ain't the meat in this sandwich," that Chadwick had nearly stepped forward and taken over because it needed to be done right, and he, Chadwick was clearly more competent at taking the belt off a double breasted suit pant contraption than those two were, but they'd gotten it, in the end, and Chadwick had stayed put. Kept his hands to himself.

 

Anyway, the point is, he is not getting involved in all of that. He is _happy_ to watch the rest of them pile on the bed, drunk and giddy and exhausted from the premiere night high, girls lying back against the headboard, designer heels ditched somewhere on the way from the door, and Kaluuya and Duke lying mostly on the floor but with faces and in Kaluuya's case, most of his naked torso--when had he even taken off his shirt? No one knows--on the bed where they could stay involved, and Michael lying across the bed to have his head in Lupita's lap, talking about--

"Butt stuff."

Chadwick snorts to himself quietly.

 

"You know I never realized exactly HOW small your hands are," Lupita reaches for Michael's hand on its way back from handing Titia his phone and catches it, flattening it out against her own measuringly. "They're the same size as mine. So pretty and soft and smooth," she's murmuring almost to herself, staring at his hand like she might _actually_ be high--but that's just Lupita--"I bet you could do like, _fisting_ or something." 

Michael is giggling "Man you into some kinky ass shit, I ain't even tryna do that."

"Don't be judgmental about other people's kinks, Michael," Lupita looks down at him solemnly, intent and philosophical as only the truly drunk can be, "Even if that _was_ my kink, I would not be ashamed of it!"

"No, Lu," Michael assures her, moving both hands to hold hers, equally earnest, "I ain't judgin' nobody."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Wakanda in my Pants Spring Fling](https://foshriizzle.tumblr.com/post/173378707959/wakanda-in-my-pants-a-poc-black-panther-black) flashfic/fanwork exchange.


End file.
